Blood Oath
by Hunter of Artemis101
Summary: "This is completely unsanitary, Thals." Luke comments at her, eyeing her newly cut hand. "I mean, you could give me AIDS." Thalia tries to convince Luke to do a blood oath with her. Humor enthuses. Small sprinkles of Thalia/Luke.


**Blood Oath:**

"This is completely unsanitary, Thals." Luke comments at her, eyeing her newly cut hand. "I mean, you could give me AIDS."

"Oh, grow up Castellan." The punk, fourteen year old girl replied twirling the knife like a baton. Since they were demigods, this was a normal and sane thing to do. "Were a family now, right? So we should do this promising to remain a family." The seven-year old girl with thick, blonde curls nods her head eagerly and admirably.

"No. I hate the smell of blood." Luke protests crossing his arms in the process, and Annabeth frowns looking back and forth between the two, looking conflicted. Thalia frowns too, realizing that this is the first time that Luke has ever denied her something.

Thalia's electrifying, blue eyes narrow in suspicion. "Blood doesn't even have a smell!"

"Does too! It's all salty and gross..." his voice trails off, just getting disgusted by the thought.

"So your saying that _I'm_ gross?" Thalia retorts holding up her wounded hand, and lightening crackles malevolently in the sky above them. Annabeth glances up, taking the grape sucker out of her mouth, concern appearing across her young, tan face.

"I never even said that! Gods, you're infuriating."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

Annabeth opens her mouth half ajar to explain the definition to the teenage girl, but Luke cuts her off before she has a chance to.

"Use your brain for once!"

"Oh, so first I was disgusting, then... that weird word, and now I'm stupid?"

"I never even said those things!" He yelled exasperated, taking a step forward only to be greeted by Thalia's intimidating height.

"Then what did you say?" She points an accusing finger in his face, and he resists the urge to bite it, because then she'd only call him childish.

"I said that I don't want to do some freaking blood oath! We're already a family, Thalia. We don't need to do that to 'make it official' or whatnot. Annabeth, what do you think?" The two teenagers glare down at the seven-year old.

"I think that..." her grey eyes look from Luke to Thalia. "I, uh, think that..." she shoves her sucker in her mouth, refusing to look at the both of them.

Thalia glowers down at Luke. "Look what you did! You scared Annabeth!"

"Look what I did?" His mouth drops open in shock. "Look what you did!"

"Zeus, you're going to make me look like an absolute idiot aren't you?" Thalia's hand tightens around the dagger, so hard that her knuckles turn white. "I already sliced my hand and now, I'll be the only one with a cut hand." Annabeth wants to volunteer to cut her hand as well, but she knows that stepping in will only make their argument worse. "Well, yeah, fine. At least I won't be a coward like you."

Luke's blue eyes darken, and Thalia realizes that she's stepped over the line. "What did you called me?" Her stubbornness wins over the sympathetic part, and she knows that she's not going to take it back.

"I called you a coward!" Annabeth bites her lip, slowly backing away from the two, not exactly wanted to be in there line of fire.

"I might be a coward, but at least I'm not some ambitious power-hungry freak!" Quick as lightning, Thalia's hand flashes out slicing Luke's hand in the process. She gives him a smug, bitchy smile. He seethes in pain, holding his hand like it's some kind of disease ridden animal.

"There. It's halfway done." Hot, rage possesses him and his arms shoot out, grabbing onto the leather jacket and pushes her. Hard.

Unfortunately, there's a ditch behind them. Stumbling Thalia reaches out for something to grab onto, but Luke is too far away. A look of pure shock appears on her face and the daughter of Zeus loses her balance, awkwardly falling, her combat boots tripping over one another, and into the indent in the ground which full of mud.

Luke's face softens as the scene unravels in front of him, and Annabeth rolls her grey eyes at him. "Thalia! Oh Gods, I'm so sorry." He sprints to the edge of the ditch, blood still cascading down his hand. "Thalia? Where are you? Thalia! Are you hurt?"

" Just my pride." He grins in relief, hearing that edged voice of her. "Well, what are you standing there for? Help me up." Too assuagement to do anything else, his non blood hand leans down. It's too dark to see anything, and he's half afraid that a monster will leap from the darkness. Cautiously, he takes a look back at Annabeth to make sure she's okay. She rolls her eyes again, (although he's not sure why) and gestures for him to go forward.

Leaning half on his foot, his free hand shoots into the ditch.

Thalia grabs the wounded hand with her own.

"Gotcha," she gives him a victorious smile, before pulling him into the ditch with her.

**A/N: Happy fourth of July! Yeah I know, it has nothing to do with this story, but I got bored and was in the mood for some Thaluke. Sorry if there's no romance, but I kinda wanted to make this one just about their argument. R&R people!**


End file.
